1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relates to a digital-to-analog converting circuit, an electrooptical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital-to-analog converting circuits are used in a variety of electronic apparatuses. For example, a digital-to-analog converting circuit can be used in a data line driving circuit of an organic electroluminescent display device, which is one type of electrooptical device. The digital-to-analog converting circuit for use in the data line driving circuit supplies an analog current corresponding to digital image data (grayscale data) to pixel circuits via data lines. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-122608.